Midnight
by Spidey108
Summary: Lucas Evans was a normal teenager until the day he bonded with a Symbiote. Now brought under Spider-Man's wing, he goes by the name of Midnight to make his own path. Will he show that not all Symbiotes are evil or will he fall under the dark path of his dysfunctional family? Rated T for now.


**Sorry for those of you that liked the KA/YJ story, I just couldn't focus on the story or write a second chapter.**

** But this was a story that came to me in a dream.**

** I hope you enjoy it and I do plan to continue it as well.**

**But let me explain a few things.**

**This is purely a Spider-Man and Young Justice Crossover.**

**There is no Avengers.**

**No Fantastic Four.**

**And no X-Men.**

**I may have Daredevil, Luke Cage and Iron Fist in it so Spider-Man has help in the city like how Superman has Supergirl and Steel or Batman with Robin and Batgirl.**

**Now enjoy.**

_**Chapter 01: Rise of Midnight**_

... Extraordinary things can happen these days, can't they?

You know what I mean? No? Well let me tell you that they can.

You're probably wondering who I am right about now? Either that or you want to know how to shut me up right about now.

Well it's complicated.

You see I'm bonded to a life form that gives me powers.

... Said lifeform is a child of the worlds most infamous serial killer.

You see where I'm going with this?

Although she isn't like her father, she's actually pretty nice.

I call her Midnight.

... I'm confusing you aren't I?

Well let me start from the beginning.

My name is Lucas Evans and this is my story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sound it off, this is the call." A blonde haired boy with blue eyes sang to himself as he skated on the sidewalks of Manhattan wearing a blue unzipped hoodie and black jeans. "Rise in revolution. It's our time to change it all. Rise in Revolution."

This is Lucas Evan, a twelve year old kid who spends his days skating around the city.

Ever since he was a little kid, Lucas was pretty shy, prefering to be by himself than with others, this didn't help him in high school making him a favorite for people to pick on with no friends to talk it out too.

His Science Teacher told him that if he needed anything to speak with him, but Lucas didn't take him up on that.

Don't get him wrong, he thinks that Mr. Parker is a cool teacher and all, but he just wouldn't understand.

Lucas didn't have anyone.

No Parents due to them being dead after an end of the world event.

No friends due to moving from Foster Home to Foster Home.

Just him and his board.

"Get off the sidewalk you hooligan!" A random passerby shouted as Lucas skated by them.

"Unite and fight to make a better life." Lucas kept his eyes out just in case a superpower battle would begin.

Ever since the 90's, heroes and villains of all kinds have been rising up. People who were born with abilities, been in an accident, related to aliens, somehow be a god or goddess, seriously there were so many different ways to get powers these days it wasn't even funny.

The Main Ones formed a team called the Justice League and New York's own Spider-Man the web swinging hero was a member of it.

'_I wonder if I'll see the web head someday... Yeah right._' Lucas thought to himself as he tensed before doing an ollie as he grinded off of a bench near the streets.

Even though he lived in New York he only caught small glimpses of Spider-Man but not close up, something that suited him fine.

Chuckling to himself, Lucas skated again before hearing a noise that sounded like a groan.

Coming to a stop, Lucas realized it was coming from a nearby alley where people were ignoring the groaning, reassuring themselves that Spider-Man or the police would look into it.

Lucas wanted to do the same, but his conscious wouldn't let him if it was someone in pain.

'_Just a quick peek._' Lucas promised himself as he snuck down there before he saw something that had him paralyzed in fear.

Standing in the middle of the alley hunched over like a stiff rabbit was Cletus Freaking Kassidy, a red and black tendril psychopath.

But everyone knew him as Carnage due to how he loved to kill people and had a tendency to rip them apart while they were alive.

Lucas was still as Carnage was groaning.

"_**What the hell?!**_" Carnage muttered to himself, convinced that he was alone. "_**I already gave birth a year ago, what is with this?!**_"

As he muttered, Lucas began to slowly walk backwards, but he accidently knocked over a beer bottle, causing Carnage to turn its demonic white eyes towards him and his pained face gave an insane grin showing his dagger like teeth.

"_**Oh goody, a plaything.**_" Carnage said getting up.

"Uh stay back." Lucas held his hand up praying that he would get out alive. "I'm nothing special... I think I saw Spider-Man a block away."

Sadly that last one didn't work before a black tendril snaked around Lucas's waist and pulled him closer to where he was an inch away from Carnage's face.

"P-Please don't kill me." Lucas begged in fear as he began to sweat on feeling the tendril on him and Carnage's decayed breath on his face.

"_**Oh I want to so much, but I have a better plan for you.**_" Carnage jammed his claws into Lucas's stomach causing the teen to cry out in pain. "_**Don't worry I'll be back to finish you off later, my little lamb.**_"

With that he dropped Lucas and swung off with a red tendril as Lucas was on his knees, gasping with fear.

Getting up he felt his stomach only to see no wound hell, there was no hole in his hoodie or shirt.

"What the hell?! I clearly felt him stab me." Lucas muttered before shaking his head. "I'm not going to question him letting me live, I'm getting the hell out of here!"

As he grabbed his skateboard, he failed to noticed a small strange substance that slithered down his neck into his skin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On making it home, Lucas ran in and sat in his chair.

He just ran into Carnage.

Freaking Carnage.

And he let him live?

Lucas didn't know what just happened or why but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Especially the last thing he said to him.

Shaking his head, Lucas walked to the fridge deciding to get something to eat as he looked at the note on the door, saying that his Foster Dad was out in town.

Sitting down, Lucas opened a soda can and decided to just enjoy the night.

And be happy that he was alive and well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucas woke up in the middle of the night as he heard his Foster Dad speaking before he screamed.

Paralyzed with fear, Lucas saw his door slowly open to show Carnage's face in the shadow.

"_**Hello my little lamb.**_" He said with sadistic glee. "_**Nice Foster Parent you got, really enjoyed his company.**_"

Swallowing, Lucas had his back to the wall. "L-Leave me alone." He said in fear at seeing the psychopath again, so soon.

"_**Oh I will.**_" Carnage walked towards him slowly to torture him with fear. "_**As soon as I get my baby back out of your chest.**_"

"W-Wha?" Lucas asked in shock at hearing that statement.

"_**One child around trying to kill me before his death was bad enough, so I'm going to make it quick since you contained it for a bit.**_" Carnage's hand became an axe. "_**So good-bye little lamb, time for a slaughther!**_"

Wide-eyes, Lucas didn't know what happened next.

One minute he was on his bed, the next on his ceiling as Carnage's axe sliced through his bed.

"_**What?!**_" Carnage looked surprised before looking up. "_**Impossible, it wasn't supposed to hatch yet.**_"

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Carnage shot tendrils at Lucas who closed his eyes, but it was like his body was on autopilot and he dodged and weaved around them.

He tried to go to the left, but his body went right to avoid another tendril.

Something was controlling him and he wasn't sure he was happy about it or not.

Then his body jumped out the window, breaking the glass as it cut his skin.

"No, no, no, no!" Lucas screamed as he waved his arms in the air while falling before his body went on autopilot again and he landed on the wall before sliding to the ground.

Landing on his feet, Lucas found that he could control his body again.

"_**GET BACK HERE LAMB!**_" Carnage roared as he jumped out the window.

'_**What are you waiting for?!**_' A new voice shouted in Lucas's head. '_**Run you idiot!**_'

The voice sounded like a child but it was scared.

'_Great I'm going insane._' Lucas thought before he followed the advice and ran for his life, screaming. "**HELP!**" He shouted hoping somebody would hear him. "**ANYONE?! HELP!**"

"_**Cry all you want little lamb, no one will save you!**_" Carnage said with a sadistic grin as he came closer. "_**I live for the darkness of preying on insects like you.**_"

Lucas then tripped over some trash on the street and skinned his elbow.

Pushing himself up, he turned to see Carnage with his hands as axes bearing down on him.

"_**Time to die-.**_" Carnage was cut off by something kicking him back.

Looking at his savior, Lucas didn't know whether to be relieved or even more terrified.

Standing there standing at six feet tall with some serious muscle stood a criminal that had a black suit with a white spider emblem on the front and back.

It was Venom, the father of Carnage.

"_**Out of the way old man.**_" Carnage hissed at Venom. "_**I am not letting my genes come back to bite me again.**_"

"_**I'm not letting you kill anyone else, Carnage.**_" Venom said shooting webbing from the top of his fist as he launched himself at the symbiote. "_**Especially someone carrying my grandchild.**_"

"**COME AGAIN?!**" Lucas asked with shock overcoming his fear despite the situation. "Did you just say I'm pregnant?!"

He was ignored as they were fighting before the same childish voice spoke in his head.

'_**Hello?! Run while he's distracted!**_'

'_Who is this?!_' Lucas questioned as he took the advice the roars and tearing of the fighting fading as he ran for his life.

Normally he wouldn't try to encourage a voice in his head, but after hearing the conversation between Venom and Carnage, he wanted some damn answers.

'_**... Stop and look at your hand.**_'

Lucas did so before he saw a light blue tendril snake up it causing him to freak out. "**HELL NO!** I am not having one of them on me!" He began to grab the tendril and pull causing a scream of terror and pain in his head.

'_**Please, don't! I don't want to die!**_'

Pausing as he heard what sounded like a child pleading... Like how he pleaded with Carnage.

'_**Please.**_' The voice pleaded again showing fear as it squirmed in Lucas's hands knowing that its fate was in his hand.

After a second, Lucas let go as it snaked back into his shirt.

'_**Thank you.**_' The voice said gratefully and Lucas gave a nod.

"So you're a symbiote?" Lucas asked remembering hearing on the news about anything related to Venom and Carnage.

Speaking of which, he could still hear them fighting, so he began to run again.

'_**Yes.**_' The voice said.

"And you're what Carnage put in me." Lucas muttered remembering when Carnage stabbed him. "But why? Why would he do that if he just wanted to kill me?"

'_**Because he hates the thought of another child-.**_'

"Another?!" Lucas asked with worry.

'_**Toxin, he was actually a good one compared to Venom and Carnage. Before he was killed.**_'

"And what's your name?" Lucas asked curiously slowly getting used to hearing the voice in his head, even if it set him on edge a bit.

'_**I don't have one.**_' The voice sounded sad. '_**I was born but not named.**_'

Lucas digested that before he figured he came far enough and stopped at an alley to catch his breath. "How about I name you?"

'_**Really?**_' The voice sounded excited and Lucas just noticed that it sounded feminine.

"Question, are you a girl?" Lucas asked bewildered a bit because so far he was assuming that Symbiotes didn't have genders.

'_**Yes, I am.**_'

Frowning in thought, Lucas scanned over some names in his head and he could swear that the symbiote on him was rejecting some of them as if she could read his mind-... Actually that may be possible given to her speaking in his head.

Then Lucas looked up at the clock to see that it was midnight and it clicked.

She had blue tendrils as well so it was perfect.

"Midnight." Lucas said with a grin. "How do you like that?"

'_**Midnight.**_' The symbiote mulled it over before he felt her give a smile. '_**I love it.**_'

"Well look at this kid talking to himself." Lucas turned to see some grown men approaching him.

He could tell from their looks that they were street thugs and he was correct as one of them pulled out a knife. "Now hand over your money."

"Are you serious?! I just ran from freaking Carnage!" Lucas said in frustration of the day he was having.

Sure he actually made a friend but the rest of wearing on him.

Unknown to him as he was venting, blue tendrils covered him from head to toe as the thugs backed up.

He was now in a skin tight blue uniform that had red web lines and a black spider emblem on his chest while his lenses were pure white with the upper edges connecting.

"Shit, it's a meta!"

"_**What?**_" Lucas asked before realizing that his voice sounded different and he noticed the suit on his hand. "_**MIDNIGHT!**_"

'_**Actually that was you subconsciously forming this as barrier.**_' Midnight explained as one of the men ran at him. '_**But instead if it staying in your head it went through me and formed this suit.**_'

"_**Weird.**_" Lucas muttered before he felt a tingling in his head and he ducked as a pipe missed his head. "_**Hey watch it!**_"

Lucas backed up before memories surged through his head and he saw images of Spider-Man fighting along with Venom's fighting style and Carnage's tendril attacks just in time for another thug to come in with a knife.

Reacting quickly, Lucas shot a tendril around the thugs arm, and threw him into his companions.

"_**Listen, I've had a bad day, so go away.**_" Lucas said in anger.

They didn't listen so Lucas sighed and shot his tendrils forward, and they went around the thugs, pulling them together.

"_**Group hug.**_" Lucas joked as he squeezed them until the fell unconscious and the tendrils snaked back into his body with the suit showing his skin and clothes. "Whoa, that was intense."

Looking around, Lucas began to run again only for a red tendril to wrap around his leg.

"Oh no you don't." Carnage said with a smirk. "My old man is licking his wounds right now, so let's finish what we started little lamb."

"Midnight, suit now!" Lucas shouted in fear as the symbiote obliged with his new suit forming.

Carnage's eyes widened. "_**You bonded already?!**_"

"_**Yes we did.**_" Lucas said before shooting a web line at Carnage. "_**I have webs? Cool.**_"

'_**Try to focus on instinct.**_' Midnight advised as Carnage shifted his hands into blades and came at him. '_**Due to the memories, they should be implemented in your movements.**_'

Lucas gave a stiff nod as he leaned back to dodge a strike before kicking Carnage back as his arm shifted into a blade of its own. "_**Uh Midnight, I'm thinking of something a little less stabby.**_" He said looking at it before it became a mallet. "_**That'll do.**_"

Carnage snarled before the mallet hit him in the cheek. "_**You'll pay for that.**_"

"Alright, I'll ask." A new voice spoke up as they both looked up to see a figure in a red and blue spandex uniform that had black web lines and a black spider emblem on the front looking at them from where he was standing on the wall. "What the heck is going on here?"

"_**Spider-Man?**_" Lucas had an awe look. "_**No way-.**_"

Carnage took advantage of the distraction and drove a blade through Lucas in the gut. "_**I'll deal with you after I kill my child, wall-crawler!**_"

Spider-Man was already moving as the blade moved and he shot a web line, blinding Carnage before kicking him back as he pulled Lucas to safety.

"You alright?" Spider-Man asked, he could tell that it was a kid in there.

"_**Y-Yeah.**_" Lucas gave a nod as he heard Midnight grunt while the wound was already closing.

'_**You're welcome.**_' Midnight said sounding like she was in pain.

"... Are you in control of yourself?" Spider-Man asked cautiously already having enough Symbiotes to deal with as Lucas gave a nod.

Speaking of which.

"_**Parker, you're here too?**_" Venom landed nearby. "_**And with my Grandchild at that.**_"

"_**Parker?**_" Lucas looked at Spider-Man in shock. "_**Mr. Parker?!**_"

Spider-Man sensed the familiarity that Lucas used in that but before he could question it, Carnage roared and came at them. "Brock are you with me or against me?"

"_**Neither.**_" Venom snarled offended by the thought of working with Spider-Man. "_**I'm against Kassidy.**_"

"_**Oh that wounds me, Pops.**_" Carnage gave a sick smile.

Moving quickly, Peter jumped into the air as he shot a web line, landing a kick on Carnage's face while Venom came in with his fists driving them into his abdomen.

Lucas stood back as he watched Spider-Man and Venom fighting Carnage in awe at what was transpiring.

Giving a roar, Carnage had his tendrils shoot ouf but Spider-Man twisted in mid-air to dodge while Venom dove right through them with a roar of his own.

'_**Hey, are you just going to sit this one out?**_' Midnight asked as Lucas wasn't moving.

Bringing himself back to reality, Lucas formed his fists into mallets. '_Did I mention that I'm scared stiff?_'

'_**Kind of natural given what happened.**_' Midnight admitted from searching through Lucas's memories.

Carnage's attention was focused on the other two that he didn't see the sneak attack coming until it was too late and took a mallet to the face.

"_**Man it'll take a miracle to cover up all that ugly.**_" Lucas joked as he backed up with Carnage glaring at him.

"Not even a miracle can you mean." Spider-Man continued the joke before he shot a web line at a trash can and pulled, causing the trash to spill over Carnage. "Although this is an improvement if I ever saw one."

"_**Great, my Grandchild has your sense of humor.**_" Venom muttered in annoyance.

"I have an addictive personality." Spider-Man shrugged as Carnage formed claws and came at them.

"_**I prefer a dead personality!**_" Carnage cackled as his claws became outstretched to cleave them in two.

Spider-Man catapulted himself into the air and onto the wall before firing two web lines and pulled Lucas out of the way while Venom countered the attack with his own.

"So how did you get pulled into this?" Spider-Man asked Lucas.

"_**Walking around, heard someone in pain, witnessed Carnage giving birth.**_" Lucas answered causing Spider-Man to shudder.

"You have my pity for that one." Spider-Man said before looking down at Venom and Carnage tearing into each other. "Alright, how to stop Carnage this time?"

Then Spider-Man snapped his fingers as he pressed a finger to the side of his mask. "Flash?" After a few seconds he winced. "Yeah I know it's late but Carnage is fighting Venom in front of me, you think you can get here-?"

A sudden gust of wind caused Lucas to turn to see the red clad hero of Central City who came to a stop with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest as well as yellow boots.

"Carnage huh?" The Flash yawned before seeing Lucas. "And who's this?"

"_**Midnight.**_" Lucas answered quickly, using the symbiote name.

Giving a nod, Flash looked down to see the fight and he winced. "Is this payback for the time I had you help me fight Mirror Master?"

"Yes it is." Spider-Man gave a nod. "You woke me up from a good dream and got me trapped in a mirror for a day, that's one of the reasons I called, the second being that you can run around Carnage and create a Sonic Boom."

"Got it." Flash tensed and took off before the scarlet speedster surrounded Carnage and ran around him.

Seeing what was going on, Venom retreated, knowing that the Sonic Boom would effect him the most.

**BOOM!**

As the Sonic Boom went off, Lucas felt excruciating pain as he fell to his back holding his head in agony.

'_**The pain.**_' Midnight whispered feeling the agony. '_**The noise.**_'

That was all Lucas heard before he passed out.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well? What do you think?**

**Let me explain some things about Lucas.**

**He's a complicated person.**

**Smart for being a twelve year old, that's why he's in High School at his age but he took to his studies for two reasons.**

**One, he was in foster care, Lucas wanted to live his own life so he's trying to graduate early.**

**Two, he was extremely shy so he had no friends.**

**That's one of the reasons why Midnight will be important to him.**

**Midnight is his first and so far only friend.**

**Now as for him all of a sudden being quick and strong it's because of the memories of Spider-Man, Venom and Carnage going through him which does explain how each spawn of the Symbiote is stronger than the last.**

**He's strong but he lacks experience which does come back to bite him quite a bit.**

**Midnight isn't weak to sounds, but the Sonic Boom caused by Flash would be enough to injure her as well as her host nor is she weak against fire but too much fire will be bad for her.**

**No, Midnight's weakness will be explained in due time.**

**Alright, I hope that's good for now.**

**Spidey signing out.**


End file.
